


Midlife crisis

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille and Aaron go for a stroll and chat





	Midlife crisis

“It’s strange for me”Camille said to Aaron

“Seeing me so happy with Kathryn?”Aaron asked her 

“I am happy for you but it’s hard not to be so attached to having you”Camille said 

“You’re not jealous are you?”Aaron asked her 

“Well at one point I questioned if this was a midlife crisis you were going through but you’re just enjoying the single life “Camille stared at him

“Oh I can assure you this isn’t some midlife crisis I’m going through”Aaron chuckled 

“I like Kathryn for what it’s worth Aar”Camille replies 

“She’s not a bad Person once you get to know her”Aaron says 

“Austin is something else and I just worry about you these days”Camille says


End file.
